


Give Me The Greenlight, We Could Have All Night

by manderlays



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manderlays/pseuds/manderlays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Ashton pines, Liam teases and the two end up in bed. Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me The Greenlight, We Could Have All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks courtney for putting up with my ramblings and being an A* friend.  
> Come find me at flappyliam.tumblr.com for more shenanigans.

It shouldn’t have happened like this. He knows it shouldn’t have, especially when he’s pressed up against the guy he’s been head over heels in lust with for months. Liam shouldn’t have had to be drunk for Ashton to kiss him, he shouldn’t be taking advantage of someone who has a girlfriend for christ sake simply to have an albeit heated snog.

 

It would have been so much easier if Liam liked Ashton the way he did, liked him the in a way that had him half hard in his jeans whenever Liam clutched at his microphone just like that. Or the way he threw the microphone stand around on stage and started grinding up on it, or even the way his biceps tensed when Liam got particularly passionate about a song, the corners of his eyes creasing in a way that made a potentially pained expression evolve into so much more. In some ways, his little crush was blatantly obvious, the way he was almost obsessed with Liam, almost obsessed. But not quite.

 

Luke and Calum had picked up on his schoolboy crush from the moment he started staring and they’d ribbed him for it ever since, Michael meanwhile remained completely oblivious.

 

But the person who mattered the most was unfortunately still clueless. Being sexually attracted to someone is one of the most difficult things when they’re oblivious to it. Liam still tackles Ashton to the ground on a post-show adrenaline high, he still snuggles against him on the sofa and he still plants soppy wet kisses on his cheek when drunk, despite the fact that Ashton’s cock is almost aching in his jeans. In some cases Liam almost seems too oblivious.

 

Which is how they ended up kissing.

 

Poor oblivious, clueless Liam decided that dancing up against Ashton during his twentieth birthday party would be an absolutely brilliant idea. Mere minutes ago, Ashton had been jokingly shimmying on the dance floor and now he had a very sweaty and most likely a very drunk Liam pressed up against him, rotating his hips in a way that has him seeing stars and feeling like a fourteen year old boy getting felt up for the first time. Which explains why he had to pull away and skunked off back to the booth the other boys were sat in, proceeding to down one of the shots scattered across the table.

 

Calum shot him a questioning look but received nothing more than a stubborn shake of Ashton’s head before he flopped down onto the seat, looking rejected and downtrodden.

 

Liam bounded over, looking infuriatingly chirpy and devastatingly handsome, his fitted top clinging to his arm muscles and a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. Ashton grimaced and turned to face Calum who was still looking incredibly confused. “You okay?” he mouthed but Ashton shrugged, looking decidedly upset considering the whole night was about him.

 

Someone taps his shoulder and he turns only to see that the previously happy Liam now looked upset. “Did I do something wrong?” he asks, brow furrowed, eyes wide.

 

And as much as Ashton wanted to grin and say that he was fine, he wasn’t. There was no way in hell that Liam was stupid enough to not realise what he was doing. “Yes.”

 

Liam’s eyes widened even more, obviously expecting Ashton to play dumb and say nothing was wrong, or that he was tired, but even in the flashing lights of the club, Ashton could see that he had paled and looked worried.

 

He stood up, poking Liam’s annoyingly muscled chest. “Yes actually. Are you really that thick?”

 

Liam chewed his lip but remained quiet.

 

“Are you really thick enough to not realise that I like you? Was I that inconspicuous?” Ash demands, poking Liam’s chest hard enough to earn a wince. “Because according to everyone else here, who all worked it out by themselves, they noticed, because apparently I wasn’t even the slightest bit subtle.” The whole booth is watching them with fascinated rapture, but Liam has his hand wrapped around Ash’s wrist and dragging him out a back entrance before he has a chance to continue his alcohol fueled tirade.

 

The cold night air is instantly sobering and Ash instantly regrets everything aside from the look on Liam’s face, his jaw is tight and his eyes are dark with something that Ashton would normally call lust. “Thank god you like me too,” Liam breathes before pressing his lips against Ashtons.

 

Ash whimpers as Liam’s hands go to his hips and pull his body tight against his, the outline of Liam’s cock pressed against his thigh. He’s so surprised by everything that he forgets that this is Liam we’re talking about, Liam is finally kissing him, and his body melts against Liam’s. He slants his mouth against Liam’s and swears he hears Liam groan as his tongue licks into his mouth, Liam’s hands now clutching desperately at his body, pulling at his vest like he’s desperate to have it off. And had they not been in a dingy dark alley, the thudding bass from the club in the background, he would be ready for it. But he would not ruin both their careers by being front page news for fucking in an alley.

 

“Shall we get out of here?” Liam mumbles against his lips, and Ashton’s heart seems to lurch into his stomach at the way he seemingly read his mind. He nods and Liam leads him out the alley, his big hand wrapped around Ashton’s wrist.

 

It seems like hours before their car arrives and then reaching the hotel and Liam never stops touching him, his hands constantly brushing against him in little gestures that has his heart beating out of his chest, and his cock rock hard. Ashton just prays that the driver is engrossed in driving and manages to ignore the helpless whimpers that keep slipping from his lips.

 

They get dropped off around the back and practically sprint through the lobby to the lift, the doors closing right as Liam starts mouthing at his neck.

 

“I’m going to come in my pants if you keep doing that,” Ashton manages a weak breathy laugh but Liam grins, his eyes glinting as he continues pressing his sinfully soft lips against his neck.

 

And Ashton isn’t lying, he keeps trying to squirm away, constantly reminded about how long this idiot of a man has had him hard and how long he has wanted Liam to touch him like this.

 

The lift stops at their floor and the two of them stumble out, Ashton fumbling to get his key card in the door as one of Liam’s hands grabs at his crotch, his touch making his vision go blurry.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps and the door swings open and Liam wastes no time in pulling his own shirt off and then Ashton’s, his hands going to his jeans as he pushes Ashton against the mirror, the cool glass setting off goosebumps across his skin.

 

“You knew I liked you, didn’t you?” He asks as Liam sinks to his knees, running his hands over Ashton’s jean clad legs.

 

He didn’t think cocky could be this sexy but the way Liam’s eyes glint makes him want to stop talking and let him get on with it.

 

Liam presses his lips against one hip bone and then the other, before flicking the button and pulling the fly down. “I knew.” He pulled Ashton’s jeans off. “But I also knew how hot it would be if I got you riled up enough to tell me.”

 

Ashton groans as Liam wetly mouths over the front of his boxers and this time he doesn’t think he could come just from this, he knows it. There’s an unmistakable tightness in his stomach and as soon as his boxers have been kicked off and Liam’s lips close around the head of his cock, everything goes blank. He barely gets past the tip of his cock before Ashton’s coming embarrassingly fast, much like the first time he let his very first girlfriend touch him but this is so much better than that. Looking down at Liam, still on his knees and looking at Ash with wonder is almost enough to make him come again but his cock twitches none the less.

 

“That was fun,” Liam cackles and Ashton swats at him, a hint of a smile on his face. “Can I fuck you now?”

 

It feels like the winds been knocked out of him as Liam stares, eyes dark as his tongue flicks out to moisten his lips. The words wrap around them as he stands up, Ashton doesn’t even need to say yes as he’s pushed onto the bed, watching Liam shimmy out of his jeans till he’s in his boxers, a wet patch on the front.

 

“Count yourself lucky I’ve got lube,” Ashton jokes and grabs a bottle and a condom from his bedside table and Liam grabs them before kissing him again. His lips are eager and he holds himself almost in a pressup over Ashton, his arms taught and his barely clothed cock rubbing over Ashton’s.

Liam pulls off him, breathing heavily, gesturing for Ashton to turn over before coating his fingers in slick. Ashton flinches at the first touch to his hole, the realisation that this was Liam doing it to him sending a shiver through his body. Forcing himself to relax, he feels Liam slip a finger in, and another, starting to loosen him up. He kneads his arse, making little noises, whispering things like, “So good for me.” And Ashton wonders whether this really is just a fuck.

 

A husky groan slips from his lips as Liam crooks his finger, brushing against his prostate in a way that had his cock spurting precome against the clean white hotel sheets.

 

Liam tutted, “Already come once and you’re trying to get yourself off again?”

 

Ashton froze, realising that he had subconsciously been rutting against the sheets, desperately trying to get his release.

 

“Unfortunately,” he continued. “I don’t have the time to teach you patience tonight, but maybe another time.” Liam crooked his fingers up against his prostate once again and Ashton found himself gasping as he fought for control.

 

“I’m ready, fuck me already.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Liam chuckles but it’s breathy and Ashton knows that he’s as desperate for this as he is.

 

Ashton whimpers as Liam dicks into him before thrusting in entirely, groaning against Ashton’s back. “How many times you get fucked like this?” He slurs, breaking his words with kisses to his back, the initial spark of pain turning to pleasure.

 

“Not since I met you,” he gasps as Liam fucks roughly into him again, but seems to be pleased with the answer as he thrusts in, this time hitting Ashton’s already sensitive prostate.

 

“Fuck,” Liam groans, deep and guttural, his pace picking up. His cock is bigger than anything Ashton’s had before, and he feels his stomach tighten and comes untouch. This spurs Liam on and he’s gripping at Ashton’s hips, holding him tight as he continues to fuck him, the slide of his cock unrelenting till he comes, lips pressed against Ashton’s neck.

 

Slowly and carefully, he pulls out rolling onto the other side of the bed, breathing heavily. Ashton shoots him a wobbly smile, which Liam returns before kissing him quickly on the cheek.

 

“So, girlfriend?” He asks, voice cautious.

 

Liam grins, but shakes his head nonetheless,”It’s just you mate. Just you.”

 

 


End file.
